Winter Sorrows
by Cloudie
Summary: *COMPLETE!* AU. Inuyasha and Kagome usually spends the winter alone. What happens when they meet? R/R
1. A Lonely Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sniff sniff*  
  
A/N: Hope you like my new story! ^-^ I'm trying to finish this by Christmas. It's like a winter story. ^o^ ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A Lonely Winter.  
  
  
  
In a frosty, cold winter, children are outside having fun with the snow, while others are inside getting cozy next to the fire. A blanket of snow covers the ground and everywhere. Everywhere is frosty white. It's a Winter Wonderland for them. Family, couples, and children walk and play around in the snow merrily.  
  
For others, winter is a bad season for them. For them, winter is a time where it's a cold and gloomy world for them. Winter is a lonely place where they have no one to share their sorrows with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walking in the cold and snowy park, a lonely girl wraps her arms around her body to keep her from freezing. Everywhere she goes, children happily play with the snow with their friends. Couples share their special moments with their lovers. Families spent time together enjoying each other's company.  
  
How she wished she could be like them. Wishing she could enjoy winter with her family, friends or her boyfriend. Which she currently has no boyfriend, unless there's Hojo. But she doesn't like him.  
  
It's another lonely winter for her. There's no one to spend winter with. Her family is all the way in Hokkaido. It's a long way there, but she couldn't possibly go there. Her work and school is in Tokyo and she couldn't afford the trip to there. Her family insisted her to come, but she refused. She has work to do, bills to pay, school to attend.  
  
Her best friend Sango, which she met in the first year of High School, is spending her Christmas and winter with her boyfriend, Miroku. They were indeed a loving couple. Sango invited her to spend Christmas with her, but she refused. Not wanting to bother their Christmas together. She didn't want to ruin their wonderful Christmas with just the two of them.  
  
Walking inside her own apartment, she pressed the button on her phone for any caller who left a message. While she went to change out of her clothes covered in snow. *beep* "Hello Kagome, dear, just wanting to check if your ok staying in Tokyo for Christmas alone. If you want to come visit us, just give me a call ok? Hope your not planning in having another Christmas alone. Take care of yourself now. Bye dear." *beep*  
  
Kagome sighed. Who else was she suppose to spend her Christmas with, if there was no one else she knows who's not busy. All her friends are going back home to their families or spending their Christmas with their boyfriends like Sango. Even Hojo had gone back home to his family.  
  
"I guess it's another winter all by myself again." Kagome said to herself, while sipping her warm cup of tea. As she sat in her soft and comfortable couch listening to music to relax. "Wish there was someone by my side holding me lovingly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in front of the fire place, Miroku has his arms wrapped around Sango warmly. (A/N: Gee . . . never thought the day would come when Miroku can ACTUALLY hug someone without actually touching them in *ahem* various *ahem* spots.) "Hey Miroku." Sango said while staring at the red flames mixed with orange and yellow. "Hm?" "You know that Inuyasha guy?" "Yea." "Well, I was thinking. If we invite Inuyasha for Christmas, Kagome wouldn't be guilty of thinking that she's ruining our Christmas. This way, Kagome can have company with Inuyasha and maybe they could be a couple later on." Sango finished with a smile. Miroku looked at her and then said "Sango, that's a great idea. I'll call Inuyasha later." Miroku then went back to wrapping his arms around Sango on the sofa.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In an apartment, a guy is sitting on the sofa. He has long black hair and violet eyes. On his hand is a remote. He boringly flips channel to channel. All he sees on TV now is all Christmas spirit. All the TV shows involves around people having a merrily time or people having the winter spirit. All he sees are people having fun and being happy. Pathetic.  
  
What's the use of showing happy and cheerful shows, when other people aren't enjoying winter? Winter is nothing to him. Winter is where his grief and sorrows are. It's always lonely in winter. People can be cold-hearted and ruthless. Nothing can be good and happy. Winter is pathetic. PATHETIC! Everything can never go right. Everything always goes wrong in winter.  
  
*ring ring* He picked up the phone that was ringing. "Hello?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Whoa. What's up with you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in the other line. "Nothing." He said going back to his normal voice. "Still thinking about her eh?" "How many times have I told you not to bring her up!?" Inuyasha yelled making Miroku almost deaf. "Ok, ok, chill." Miroku said with swirly eyes over the phone. "Anyways, I'm just calling to ask you if you want to come over this Saturday. Sango and I want to introduce you to her best friend. That way, both of you won't be lonely for Christmas." "No." Inuyasha said simply. Miroku knew this would happen. "Look, even if you said no, you have no choice but to come. I'll do whatever I can to make you meet her. Even, if I have to tell your father where you are." Miroku said with a smirk. Inuyasha's eyes popped out and quickly said "Ok! Ok! I'll come! Just don't tell him where I am." "Great! Then that's settled. Meet me in the White Winter café tomorrow noon." Miroku said victoriously. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and said ok and hung up.  
  
The only reason Inuyasha gave in was because he ran away from home. His father wanted him to be engaged with this rich guy's daughter. He wanted Inuyasha to get married before he passes on his company to him. All the women had either wanted him for his looks or money. That's why he never gotten with anyone ever since Kikyou broke his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Inuyasha had hung the phone, Miroku turned to Sango and smiled victoriously. "Mission complete." He then gave Sango a high five.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Confusing? R/R!!!! ^-^ I have two other Inuyasha stories. ^-^'' I wonder how big my imagination can get. o.o''' I love Inuyasha/Kagome pairings. ^-^ 


	2. Who's Fault?

Disclaimer: Don't ask me. Ask her *points to Rumiko Takahashi* She owns Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating soon and for the cliff-hanger. Please don't kill me! .'''  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Who's fault?  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! You agreed yesterday!" Miroku said while trying to pull the retreating Inuyasha. "I'm not going in there and you can't make me!" Inuyasha tried to break free and run away. "Stop being such a baby." Miroku was close to pulling Inuyasha inside the café. With a growling voice, Inuyasha said "Don't call me a baby!" Passerbies pass by them to avoid the 'weird' people.   
  
Finally for what seemed like two hours, Miroku succeeded in getting Inuyasha to get into the café. While walking in the café, Sango spotted them and waved at them to come over where she's sitting. Miroku had to drag the poor Inuyasha over to her.   
  
As Inuyasha got closer, he spotted a familiar girl's head sitting next to Sango. Inuyasha only saw the back of her, since her back was turned to them. She had long wavy black hair. It went a little past her shoulder. For a minute, she seemed kind of familiar to him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while waving a hand in front of his face. Sensing that Inuyasha was dazed, Miroku slapped him front the back of his head to wake him up from his dazed situation.   
  
Snapping out from spacing out, Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?" he said while rubbing his head painfully. All eyes in the café were at him and everyone stopped what they were doing. Everything was silent that the breezy wind could be heard outside. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.   
  
"Eh . . sorry." Inuyasha mumbled. Everyone went back to what they were doing before. Inuyasha gave Miroku an 'I'm gonna get you for this.' look and followed him to the table. Inuyasha kept giving Miroku cold glares that he was getting goosebumps.   
  
As Inuaysha sat down, the girl who looks familiar to him turned her head towards him. Inuyasha stared in shock at her. "Miroku, Inuaysha, meet Kagome, my best friend." Sango introduced Kagome to them. Kagome smiled and then turned to Inuyasha wondering why he is staring at her strangely. "Uh. . .Inuyasha. I think you could stop staring now. Or else your going to scare her away." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.   
  
"Sango, why is that Inuyasha boy keep on staring at me?" Kagome whispered asking Sango. Sango shrugged and said "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"  
  
"K . . .ou?" was all Miroku could hear from Inuyasha, since Inuaysha was talking very quietly. "Hm?" Miroku stared at his buddy questionly. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha said aloud. "Hm?" Kagome was getting very confused now.   
  
"Kikyou! What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Inuyasha stood up with his hands on the table, as he stared at Kagome. "What are you talking about? I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome." Kagome said. Looking at her more closely, Inuyasha realized that she looks like Kikyou, but differently. "Feh! Nevermind wench." Inuyasha then left the place.  
  
"Wench!? What's the matter with him? One minute he's calling me 'Kikyou' and the next, he's calling me a 'wench'!" Kagome said to Sango. "Don't mind him. He's just thinking about the past. That's all." Miroku explained to Kagome. "Thinking about it, you do look a little like Kikyou. . ." Sango examined the appearence of Kagome and Kikyou. "Sango!" Kagome exclaimed not believing her friend would think she looks like another girl. "Come to think of it, you really look somewhat like Kikyou." Miroku said getting into the subject. "Miroku! Not you too." Kagome groaned and layed her head on the table.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked home in the snow, muttering something. "Feh. Stupid. After I finally forgot about Kikyou, this girl shows up looking somewhat like her."  
  
Inuyasha continues walking in the snow while snow start falling from the sky as sparkling white crystals.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome reached home and slumped down on her bed. Resting her eyes, she thought how weird that guy was. Not to mention how good-looking he is.  
  
'I wonder if I could ever meet him again. Kagome thought, as she rested.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next day, Kagome entered a café. After ordering a café, she went to look for a seat. In the corner of her eye, she saw something white.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked as Inuyasha looked up. "Oh, it's you. Take it if you want." Inuyasha said roughly as he went back to reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.   
  
Seating herself on the chair, she asked "Why are you always like this when you're around me. What did I do to make you mad at me?" looking at him with stern and worried eyes. Looked up saying simply, "It's because of everything about you." Shocking Kagome, she asked quivering, "What about me that you hate . . . so much." "What is it that I hate you so much? It's because of your face, how you look. It annoys me just looking at you. At least you have a family! At least you have a better family, a better childhood memories! Your life is just full of happiness!!!" Inuyasha finally exploded with expressions full of pain and hate.  
  
Looking down with her hands in fists on her lap, tears slowly came out. More tears came out and wetted her cheeks and her lap. Finally looking up with full of tears, Kagome shouted, "What would you know!? You don't know anything about me!" Grabbing her stuffs, she ran out of the café into the cold snowy winter.   
  
Looking down, Inuyasha regretted saying those things to her. The café went silent after the commotion that went on. He grabbed his stuffs and silently left the café, as the harsh wind could be heard outside.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Running back to her home, she went in and slammed the door shut. Leaning on the door, more tears came out. 'Why did he have to be so cruel? His words don't have to be so harsh.' Kagome walked to the bathroom and opened the sink water. Kagome took some water into her palms and splashed her face with the water.   
  
*ding-dong*  
  
Kagome turned off the sink water and went to answer the door. "Hello." Sango greeted happily as Kagome opened the door. *gasp* Sango noticed Kagome's red puffy eyes from crying. "What happened Kagome?" Sango asked concern as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Did someone harass you? Did they do something bad to you? Tell me and I'll help you." Sango sat next to Kagome on the sofa.  
  
"Well, . . . " Kagome started telling her story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had just finished taking his bath as he recalled what happened earlier on with her. 'I went way over the limit. Now I feel so guilty for being so harsh on her.' *sigh* Inuyasha lye back on the couch, until the click of the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
:"Yo, Inuyasha, how's it been?" Miroku said ask he came in and grabbed a can of soda before settling himself on the sofa. Inuyasha sighed and looked down. "Hm? What's the matter with you buddy? Did you do something wrong, like made a woman pregnant or groped someone?" Miroku asked teasingly. "Miroku! Be serious!" Inuyasha said annoyed.   
  
"Ok ok, clam down. So really, what's bugging ya?" Miroku asked seriously as he popped the can of soda. "Well . . ." Inuyasha started.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Walking down the street, Kagome thought back to what Sango said.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well, he shouldn't have done that, but, . . he's still gloomy about what happened in his past. Besides you do kind of look like someone from his past." Sango tried to reason with Kagome while remembering of what happened to Inuyasha in the past.  
  
"I understand that Sango, but he shouldn't have yelled at me like that." Kagome said as she looked down.   
  
"Well, maybe one day he'll tell you about his past. Just be patient, even if you two end up arguing. He may not feel comfortable talking about his past to anyone now. You have to think that he also have troubles like you." Sango said.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'I wonder what did Sango meant by 'troubles like you'. Does it mean he also have problems like me?' Kagome pondered as she walked down the park.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the other end of the street, Inuyasha is walking with his hands inside his pockets while thinking.   
  
~Flashback~  
"Hm. I see. So it's your fault." Miroku said calmly while sipping his coke. "Miroku . . . you're supposed to support me." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Well, you have to know that even though they may look the same, they're both different in various ways. So you can't yell at Kagome like that, because she reminds you of your ex-girlfriend."   
  
Inuyasha sat there thinking then he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. "Hm? Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Miroku asked while watching Inuyasha leave. Without a single reply, Inuyasha closed the door.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'Now I need to apologize to Kagome. Got to find her first' *sigh* Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walking down the street. "Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Upon hearing a faint whisper of her name, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her, while walking up the street. Kagome pondered a while before walking towards Inuyasha.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Both stopped facing towards each other. "So, . . ." both said at the same time. Then there was a silence between them. Inuyasha had to build up the courage to apologize to her. "Uhm . . . I'm really sorry about today. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's my fault." Inuyasha said embarrass while looking down. "It's also my fault too. I look like someone who you remembered in the past right?" Kagome said while smiling a little.   
  
Looking up, Inuyasha asked, "How did you know?" "Well, Sango told me a little about your past." Kagome answered while remembering what Sango told her. "Oh." There was once again a long silence.   
  
Then they both heard a rustle behind the bushes. They looked towards the bushes, suspiciously.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Behind the bushes~  
  
"Shhh. . .Miroku, I think they suspect something. They're kind of looking towards this way, . . ." Sango whispered to Miroku who's beside her. "You think we'd better run before they caught us spying on them?" Miroku asked her, turning towards her.   
  
"No. If we do, it's going to expose us and then they'll know that we've been spying on them." Sango whispered looking at Miroku.   
  
"HEY!!" A loud voice was heard behind them. Miroku and Sango both jumped back in fright. "Just what were you two doing behind the bushes huh?" Inuyasha said suspiciously, while taking a step forward. "Well, we were just sp. . ." *WHACK!* Miroku got hit on the head by Sango. Sango gave Miroku a better-not-say-it-or-we'll-be-killed look.   
  
"Were you two spying us behind the bushes?" Kagome said accusingly, while taking a few steps forward. Miroku and Sango took a few steps backwards. "N-N-No. . . why would I do that to such a good friend." Sango said nervously, while stepping back.   
  
"Hm. . ." Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks and then looked at them. "I don't like the feeling of this." Sango said while having a bad feeling. "Me too." Miroku agreed with Sango. "Get them!" Kagome shouted and both Kagome and Inuyasha ran after them. Miroku and Sango ran away trying to get away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Phew! That was a long chappie. Sorry for not updating sooner. ^-^'' I was . . . uh . . . lazy? Ehehehee . . .*nervous laugh* *steps back not wanting to be attacks by angry reviewers.* *meek voice* Help? AHHHHH!!!!! *runs away* 


	3. Winter Trip

Disclaimer: Ayo . . . do I have to type this again? o.O Inuyasha . . . *sniff sniff* have never belonged to me. . . I WANT INUYASHA!!!! . *sniff sniff* ;_;  
  
A/N: Christmas is coming near. Must write my stories fast. Since the last chapter would be on Christmas Eve or on Christmas.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Winter Trip  
  
All of them went back to Inuyasha's house after Inuyasha and Kagome buried Miroku and Sango in a pile of snowballs.  
  
Sango rolled into laughter while saying " I can't believe Inuyasha apologized! And it was the first time too!" Miroku couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter, joining Sango. "How much did you hear . . ." Inuyasha said calmly while clenching his fists, trying to control his anger.   
  
"Not much. Just . . . " Miroku said with a big grin.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Miroku acted while holding Sango's hands. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled back." Sango played along, with sparkles around them. "Kagome!" "Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango hugged each other.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. Kagome murmured, "It didn't go that way." Inuyasha looked like he's going to hurt someone very soon. Miroku and Sango were crouching down laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku ended up having a huge bump on his head. "Awww . . . you shouldn't try to hurt us, even though we gone through the trouble of getting four tickets to a Skiing trip." Sango said while tending Miroku's bump.   
  
"Feh! More like you won it." Inuyasha said which crossing his arms. "Yep. An easy win for us." Sango said happily. "And Lucky win too." Miroku added. "So, that means, . . ." Kagome started saying while thinking. "Sango! Let's go pack up right now!" Kagome said excitedly. "Okay!" Sango and Kagome rushed home to pack up what they need.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Girls . . ." Inuyasha said while shaking his head sadly.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving at their destination, they could see the whole place covered in pure white snow. Green pine trees, with snow covering them. Some cabins around a certain area, people skiing here and there. Also, there are people who are snowboarding.   
  
"Wow" Kagome looked around in amazement. It was a beautiful scene for her. In the city, there were dirty snow from the roads everywhere and people rushing here and there. Here, people just enjoyed their fun with everything clean and perfect.   
  
"Hey Kagome, ya coming or what? Don't just stand there, you'll be frozen into an ice cube soon." Inuyasha said and turned to walk towards one of the cabins. Kagome's face became red out of embarrassment and followed them to the cabin.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The boys went to the boy's room and the girl's went to the girl's room to unpack.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome." "Hm?" "What do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango said casually while unpacking her clothes. Kagome suddenly asked nervously "Why did you suddenly ask me that?"  
  
"You can't hide it from me Kagome. It shows on your face." Sango said teasingly. "I-It does?" Kagome asked while touching her face.   
  
"Hm. So you like Inuyasha eh?" Sango said while taking a peek on how Kagome's expression would be. "Uh." Kagome didn't know what to say.   
  
"He is a nice guy and sweet, but sometimes he may be rude, right?" Sango said while trying to get the answer out of Kagome. "Well, yea." Kagome said without thinking. "He also looks cute and handsome right?" Sango still asked. "That's true." Kagome once again said. "SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Sango said happily, knowing the answer. "Wha? How did you?" Kagome said while blushing a bit. "Come on Kagome, it says it on your face." Sango smiled widely.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Sango and Kagome came out of their room, Inuyasha and Miroku. Were outside waiting for them. "Ready to go ladies?" Miroku said. Inuyasha growled. "Miroku . . . don't forget that I'M a MAN, and not a LADY." He then stomped away.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Kagome asked. "Eh . . . sometimes." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked to the top of the hill while thinking. 'Now I know I shouldn't have parted with them, but they pushed me away while saying 'Have fun'. What's that suppose to mean. Looking up, she finally knew what they meant.   
  
Inuyasha was on the top and started skiing downhill. 'Miroku, Sango, I'll get you too for this.' Kagome sighed. 'Wow. Never knew that Inuyasha could ski so great.' She said while looking at him. When she could barely see him anymore, she continued walking up.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once Inuyasha made it to the bottom, he went back up. When he reached the top, he saw Kagome. "Oi wench!" Kagome sighed in despair. "Can you even ski?" Inuyasha asked roughly. "For your information, I can." Kagome glared at him. "Then show me." Inuyasha said as if he was looking for a challenge. "Are you challenging me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Maybe I am." Inuyasha said it casually. "Your on! First one to reach the bottom wins!" Kagome said and went to the start line. Inuyasha smirked and followed suite.   
  
Off they go trying to get to the finishing line. It seems like it'll be a tide but then Kagome tripped over a rock, which caused her to lose balance. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was in danger, so he stopped and rushed towards her.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed her just in time. He held her tightly to him so she won't get hurt as they rolled down the hill. Kagome was frightened, that she held onto him for support.   
  
They finally stopped from rolling downhill. Kagome let go and looked at him. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha didn't really want her to let go of him, but he had to. 'Wait! Am I falling in love with her? No it can't be. I still love someone else. Or do I?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome repeated again, thinking he didn't hear her. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Snapping back into reality, Inuyasha answered her question. "Yea I'm fine." Kagome got up and helped Inuyasha get up. The minute he put weight on his right leg, it started to hurt and he had to bend down.   
  
"Did something happen? Did you hurt your leg or ankle or something?" Kagome asked in concern. "Yea, I must've sprain my ankle when I went to catch you." Inuyasha said sincerely. "Let me help you get back to the cabin, so we can get your ankle bandaged up." Kagome said as she helped him walked back to the cabin. Inuyasha had her arm over her shoulder, while Kagome supported him walking.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha grunted, not happy that he had to stay in the cabin for four days. "Be glad that you have a slight injury. There were worse cases than this when they have to stay inside for days or weeks." Kagome said while trying to cheer him up. "Feh. Like this is going to help me get better?" he said while crossing his arms. Kagome was about to talk back, but decided to let it go.   
  
It was a minute of silence until Kagome broke it. "Inuyasha?" "What?" Inuyasha asked while still being grumpy. "I never actually got to say this before, but, thank you." Kagome smiled and said it with all her heart. Inuyasha looked at Kagome while was sitting on a chair beside him. They were about an inch away from each other's face, until, . . .  
  
*BANG!* Miroku banged open the door and shouted, while unaware of the situation. "INUYASHA! I heard about what happened and~ . . ." Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from each other fast while being embarrassed and also blushing.   
  
Miroku finally realized what was going to happen. "Oh. Did I interrupt you guys?" Unfortunately, Sango also saw what happened. "Uh. We're just leaving so enjoy your time. Bye Bye." Sango said cheerfully while dragging Miroku away and closed the door.   
  
"I'll get you for this." Inuyasha mumbled. "Did you say something?" Kagome asked hearing Inuyasha mumble about something.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the four days, Kagome had stayed in the cabin while taking care of Inuyasha everyday. Both sure did have a good time being together with each other. They both eventually got to see their other side. More and more, Inuyasha is starting to fall for her, but he's not sure, since he thinks he still likes his ex-girlfriend.   
  
'I think I'm starting to have a feeling for Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled while thinking.   
  
Finally, their last day has come.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, too bad you have to stay in the cabin mostly during our vacation. I bet you had a terrible time huh?" Miroku asked while helping pack the car. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at Miroku. "Nah. To tell you the truth, I actually liked it." "Huh?" Miroku became confused.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Kagome, tell me how was it." Sango asked Kagome while having a delightful smile. "How was what?" Kagome asked playfully. "You know what!" Sango was running out of patience. "Well, I enjoyed it." Kagome said while looking down and have a smile on her face. "So does that mean you like him?" Sango asked her trying to get the answer. "Maybe." Kagome smiled while saying it playfully, as she walked out of the cabin with her bag. "Maybe? Does that mean a yes?" Sango asked while taking her bag and following her.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up!" Inuyasha said while getting inside the car. "Coming!" Kagome said while she and Sango put their bags in the car and then went in.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? ^-^ Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm so happy it's winter vacation! ^-^ Christmas is near, only one day away. ^-^ R/R! ^-^ 


	4. The Story of the Past

Disclaimer: uh . . .you should know by now ^-^'''  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Story of the Past  
  
A few weeks had gone by, and it will soon be Christmas. People go rushing to do their Christmas shopping lists and decorate their house. Others may go visit their loved ones and spend the Christmas with them. It's a joyful season where the merry holiday give cheers to the people's faces.   
  
As the weeks went by, Kagome and Inuyasha became more close to each other, but still haven't admit their feelings to each other yet.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to the café, chatting happily, when something caught Inuyasha's eye. He just stood there in shock not believing what he saw. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked wondering why Inuyasha looks so shocked and pale.   
  
'No. It couldn't be. She left this place after we broke up. But why, did I just saw her? Maybe it was her . . . no. It really is her!' Inuyasha thought and then ran after her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out wondering what's wrong with him today.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the crowds looking for her. He pushed his way through the crowds until he found the back of her. He went up to her and put his hand and her shoulder and turned her around. "Kikyou . . ." It wasn't her. It was someone else. "Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled and left.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He went into the café and found where Kagome was and sat down. Kagome put down her cup of tea and ask, "Where did you go? You suddenly left like that." "Sorry." Inuyasha just apologized while looking down. "Hm? It's not so frequently when you apologize. Tell me what are you thinking." Kagome said while thinking that there MUST be something bothering him.   
  
"Well," Inuyasha started. "I thought I saw someone that I've used to know before, but it wasn't her." "And who's this girl?" Kagome asked getting more interested. "It's my ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome looked down feeling kind of depressed but then looked back up and ask, "What's this story behind you and her?" Kagome sipped her tea.   
  
"It started when we were in High School. I was always the loner. Nobody dare to come near me, afraid that I'll beat them up. I only had a few friends." "So you were a trouble-maker huh?" Kagome interrupted as she cocked an eyebrow. "Yea well, that's not the point." Inuyasha continued with his story. "Well, Kikyou, my ex-girlfriend, she had many people come to her for help. She was like a goddess whom people look upon for help. One day, we just started talking to each other. It was a rainy day and she shared her umbrella with me. As we walked home, she told me that I could change my ways. That I could stop this bad reputation and I might have a better life. I thought this might be a good idea so I started to change my reputation around. Eventually, we started dating each other."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and then continued. "On one rainy day, where it was raining so hard, Kikyou had broke up with me. She said she had fallen in love with someone else, called Naraku. I was heart-broken and I went back to my ways, being a troublemaker. After that, I've never seen her again."   
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome looking sad. "I'm sorry." Kagome said, since she didn't think he'd have this dreadful past and didn't want him to recall this. "It's ok, it's not your fault." Inuyasha said. "W-Were there time when you wished she hadn't left you?" Kagome asked. "We'll it's a good thing she left me, if not, then I'll never have met you." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.   
  
"So, d-do you still like her?" Kagome asked hoping he would say 'no'. Inuyasha hesitated then said "I'm not sure." which left Kagome confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back, when someone shouted, "INUYASHA!!!" They both stopped and turn around. A girl, which looked kind of like Kagome, except for the hair and the expression came running towards him and hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked and stuttered out the words, "K-K-Kikyou?"   
  
Kagome became shocked that this girl was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend and wondered why she was here. "Kikyou, why are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kikyou was hugging him while crying and said "Na-Naraku he . . . he broke up with me." Kikyou said as more tears came out.  
  
"Uhm . . .Kikyou, I'm kind of busy here right now." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. "It's ok Inuyasha. Go and comfort her. I'll be alright." Noticing Kagome's presence, Kikyou ask, "Who are you?" while sniffling. "I'm just Inuyasha's friend." Kagome said while putting a on a fake smile. Inuyasha was kind of hurt when Kagome said she was just his friend.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll go now. Bye." Kagome bid farewell and left. When she turned her back on them, she had a sad expression on. Inuyasha watched sadly as he saw Kagome walking away. He didn't really want her to go.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked noticing Inuyasha's sad expression. "Hm?" Inuyasha looked down at her. "Why are you sad?" Kikyou asked with her eyes puffy from crying. "Oh nothing. Let's go in and we'll talk about your situation ok?" Inuyasha said as they went back to his building.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After listening to her story, Inuyasha realized why they broke up. Naraku was just using her so he could go out on dates without his parents knowing that. Since they would assume that he's going out with Kikyou and not some other girl. Naraku came form a rich family and his parents approve of Kikyou.   
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I was guessing that maybe we could get back together. You know. As a couple." Kikyou said shyly. "Well, uhm . . . I'm not so sure about that." Inuyasha said while he looked away.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend or someone that you like?" Kikyou asked about to cry. "Not exactly." Inuyasha quickly said since he was weak against girl's crying. "Then why can't we get back together?" Kikyou asked sadly. "Well, after you left, my feelings for you kind of weren't there anymore." Inuyasha said seriously.   
  
"Then I'll make you like me again. We'll be a couple again and everything will be alright." Kikyou said determinedly. "Uh . . . what . . . oh. " Inuyasha didn't know what was happening but he had a bad feeling that it'll cause trouble for him.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There! ^-^ Kind of short eh? Well, next chapter will be the last and final chapter! ^-^ Find out what's going to happen! ^o^ Well, everyone are like adults in this fic. Like around their 20's or so. Just telling if you don't notice that . . . or maybe you do. Or I might be a little late on telling you guys that, or maybe I'm not. ^-^''' Eheheehe. R/R! 


	5. Finally Together on Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Uh . . . *looks around* *ahem* Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: *sniff sniff* This will be the last chapter of Winter Sorrows. *sniff* But at least it will have an ending right? ^-^ ;_; I'm going to miss this story. This is my 2nd fic and the first fic that I've had ever completed. ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Finally Together on Christmas Eve  
  
Kikyou has been hanging around with Inuyasha all the time that he barely has any time to talk to Kagome. It wasn't the same anymore after Kikyou have arrived. Day after day, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't in close contact any more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On one day, Inuyasha told Kikyou to come to a café (A/N: I sure do love cafes don't I? ^o^). He had something to tell her.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha. What did you want to tell me?" Kikyou said all cheerful and happy, as she settled herself on the chair opposite of Inuyasha. "Kikyou. What I'm going to tell you, you won't like it. I think you should prepare yourself." Inuyasha said in a serious tone. Kikyou didn't like this one bit.   
  
"How 'bout I go order something to drink first, then you can tell me." Kikyou said, trying to change the subject. "No! It can't wait! I have to tell you now." Inuyasha said with a little angriness in his tone. Kikyou seated back down.   
  
"Kikyou, I know that your nice and almost perfect, but I think you should find some other guy." Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kikyou. "But aren't we perfect for each other?" Kikyou asked, not wanting to hear what he's going to say.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, and then continued. "I don't even know why you hang around me everyday. We're not even a couple. You broke up with me in High School and left me broken-hearted. But, someone else had come and mended me broken-heart. I don't love you anymore. I love, . . . someone else now." Inuyasha said while keeping his voice calm and serious.  
  
"Is this a joke? C'mon. You don't have to have that expression anymore. It's a joke right? Isn't it?" Kikyou asked worriedly, not wanting this to be real. "No it isn't Kikyou." Inuyasha said calmly. "It's that Kagome girl that you like right!? It's her isn't it!?" Kikyou shouted while she was breaking. Tears came out and rolled down her cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry Kikyou." Inuyasha said and left Kikyou crying in the café, heart-broken.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn. Where can she be." Inuyasha mumbled, while trying to call Kagome. 'Why won't she pick up? Why won't she answer me? Is it because of me and Kikyou, she won't pick up?' Inuyasha thought while trying to call her again.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's cell had ringed many times, but she would just cancel that call. She didn't want to deal with him now. 'Sorry Inuyasha, but I think it's better for the both of us. She needs you, not me.' Kagome said in her mind. Kagome stared into the wide-opened sea as the cold wind brushed her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Arg! Forget this." Inuyasha said angrily while putting his cell away and went to search for her. He went to her house and rang the doorbell many times, but no one would answer.   
  
Walking in the streets, Inuyasha pondered, 'If she's not in her house, where else could she have gone! Dammit! Kagome! Where are you!' Inuyasha walked around the streets looking for her.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked in the streets sadly, as she hugged herself. It was Christmas Eve. Everywhere she looked, there would be happy couples or a happy family everywhere. How'd she wished to have someone spend Christmas with, but its impossible now.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I've must've searched everywhere, but she's nowhere to be seen!' Inuyasha kept thinking where the possible places he could find Kagome. Wherever he went, Kagome wasn't there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku, do you think they'll be alight?" Sango asked. "You mean Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "I'm sure they'll be ok. Knowing Inuyasha, he'll come through of it, somehow." Miroku said as he hugged Sango close to him.   
  
"Ok . . . Merry Christmas Miroku." Sango said lovingly. "Merry Christmas my dear." Miroku said back to her.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's nighttime and Inuyasha still haven't found her. 'Damn! I must've search for her for so many hours. Why can't I still find her!' Inuyasha was getting frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I must've wandered around so much that I lost track of time.' Kagome thought and giggled to herself. She stopped and saw a huge Christmas tree putted up for Christmas Eve.   
  
Kagome walked towards the tree to see it up close. All around her were couples or children admiring the tree.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped and looked around; trying to find is Kagome would be somewhere here. Something caught his eye, and it was the big Christmas tree that was putted up for Christmas Eve. He didn't know why, but something just attracted him there. He walked towards the tree admiring it, like all the other people are.   
  
Then he found her. Kagome was on the other side of where he was standing. She was also looking at the tree and didn't notice him. Quickly, he went to the other side to get her. He had finally found his special star.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome looked sideways wondering who had just called her name. She then spotted Inuyasha running towards her. Kagome couldn't believe it. She thought he would be with Kikyou.   
  
Inuyasha finally reached her. He hugged her tightly, happy that he finally found her. He pulled away a little bit and asked her frustrated, "Where were you Kagome!? I was searching for you almost everywhere today! You didn't even answer my calls." "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she looked down.   
  
Inuyasha then smiled a little. "But I'm happy that I've found you." Kagome quickly looked up and saw him smiling at her. She then asked him, "But aren't you suppose to be with Kikyou? What happened to her?" She said while looking around to see if Kikyou was anywhere. Inuyasha turned her face towards him, so she could face him instead of other directions. "She doesn't matter to me. You do. I love you, . . . Kagome." Inuyasha said sweetly.   
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had said he loves her, not Kikyou. It was the happiest Christmas she ever had. She has someone to be with her for Christmas.  
  
"What wrong Kagome? How come you're crying?" Inuyasha asked shockingly that she's crying. "I'm crying out of happiness. I never thought you'll tell me that, cause I also love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said while wiping her tears away. Inuyasha was shocked for a while, but then it turned into a sweet smile.   
  
Inuyasha hugged her again, but this time, Kagome hugged him back. "Merry Christmas Kagome." "Merry Christmas too, Inuyasha." As they both kissed each other passionately. The Christmas tree behind them glowed brightly, with the star on top, being the brightest one.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Was it a great ending? Do you all love it? R/R! ^-^ MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^-^ Enjoy your holidays! ^-^ 


	6. Author's Notes

A/N: THANK YOU ALL WHO LOVED MY STORY! ^-^ I was SO happy to read your reviews. ^-^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
  
Snowgirl: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you have a GREAT birthday.  
  
Don't worry, I have another story posted up with four chapters, but I'm going to go post up new chapters in it later on. Since I was busy with this story, I didn't have any time to post up my other story chapters. See ya, in my next story! ^-^ (Does that sound weird? o.O'') 


End file.
